The Differnce between the Sun and the Moon is Age
by thewickedwitchoftime
Summary: The Sun and the Moon rotate in harmony and peace. They are the children of the Cosmos, and rulers of Life. They are siblings- older and younger. They are enemies- light and dark. They are a whole- Ying and Yang. Many say that the difference between the Sun and the Moon is power; the only difference is ability. They are wrong. The only difference between the Sun and the Moon is age.


_The Sun and the Moon rotate in harmony and peace. They are the children of the Cosmos, and rulers of Life. They are siblings- older and younger. They are enemies- light and dark. They are a whole- Ying and Yang. Many say that the difference between the Sun and the Moon is power; the only difference is ability. They are wrong. The only difference between the Sun and the Moon is age._

Running is all that she's ever done. Running is all that she did. Run away. From the truth. From what was happening now; from what was right in front of her. But she can't run anymore. It took her forever to run away from her past. But she did it. She ran away. So why can't she now? Why can't she just leave. Run away from all this. The terror. The pain. The loss. She's loosing everything now. Loosing everything in this one instance. This one time. This one final moment. She can't run away now. She could never run away. Why would she want to? Run away? Because she was afraid, that's why. Afraid of what was going on. Afraid of loosing _her_. She wanted to run. She wanted to run so badly. Just leave. Leave so she couldn't see it. She wanted to hide. She hid for a long time before- for almost a year from existence. So why not hide now? It was either that, or just to get it over with- which is what she wanted just as badly as to run away. She wanted to get it all over with. Get the loss done and gone forever. Just to let it happen already. So she didn't have to suffer. After it could be done, _then_ she would run away. And just keep running. Never looking back. Not taking what was rightfully hers, because it wasn't hers. She could never take _that_. Even if she was to, even if it _was_ rightfully her, she could never take it. Take it away from someone who earned it. Who rightfully and properly earned it. But it was over now. She couldn't run. She couldn't hide, or make it be over with. She had to take it. It was hers, after all.

Luna cringed as her sister lied on her bed. The hair that once flowed with ease and grace, with the vibrant colors of the sun, had been washed away with age and decay. What was once the vibrant mane and tail that carried those beautiful pastels, was now dull and lifeless. It no longer flowed with a nonexistent breeze; it just sagged on the floor. Like every other ponys mane. Dull. Lifeless. The body that was once the lightest, most pastel pink in Equestria, the color and body that everypony envied, was now gray and weak. It was no longer strong and gracefully, but weak and dead. Just like everything else. The once powerful wings that could carry that same body that was once full of life; the wings that were song strong, were now weak and dead. They just sagged like her hair, on the floor, twitching with each cough that Celestia barley managed to get out of her throat. Her eyes, once purple and vibrant. Eyes that watched over all of Equestria. Watched Luna herself grow from what was once a small, frail filly, to what was now a large, beautiful, strong mare. The eyes that watched the famous Twilight Sparkle grow from a small filly to the large and powerful mare she was now. The eyes that had witnessed over one thousand years of growth. Now a dull purple, nearing gray. Celestia coughed violently. Luna cringed again as she collected her sister back to her normal self. Just sulking on a bed.

This was the end. Celestia was dying, and everyone knew it.

The princess caught her sisters tears, welling up in her eyes. She smiled weakly. "It is okay sister. This is not the end." That was a lie. Even Celestia knew it was a lie. She was dying. Her life was coming to and end, and these were the very last moments. The very last moments that they both had left. This is was what Luna wanted to run and hide from. What she wanted to get over with.

The end of her sisters life.

Luna caught her breath and collected herself. She refused to let herself cry. Not in front of her sister. Not now. _Deep breaths Luna_, she told herself, breathing deeply to keep back the tears. "Tia," was all she managed to say. What else _could_ she say? Don't leave me? I refuse to let you die? Luna knew that it was only a matter of time before all of Celestias power would be gone. It was only a matter of time before her sister would be gone forever. Celestia jerked her head up at her sister. She was too weak to put it fully up, so it was halfway up. Just high enough to be able to look her younger sister in the eyes. Luna breathed deeply, and started again. "Tia.. I..." Luna paused for a moment, breathed, and then continued, "I'm scared, sister. What... What if I do something wrong? What if I need you? What if I... I..." She paused again, letting herself breath deeply. She could already feel the first tears run down her cheeks. Celestia lowed her head and put it under Lunas chin, nuzzling her lightly. The only thing that hadn't changed of Celestia was her soft coat. It seemed to be the only thing that she was able to keep about herself. Luna let her tears stream down her face. She let her emotions run loose. "I'm sorry Tia. I'm really, really sorry. For all that I've done. For all that I've caused you." Luna never really forgave herself for what she did to her sister in the past- turning into Nightmare Moon and such. Celestia calmed her little sister with a soothing hum. That was another thing that hadn't changed about Celestia- her voice. It was still soft and gentle. Still lush and soothing. Though, it was weaker, and a bit raspier.

Celestia then brought her head to look Luna in the eyes again. Both sisters were teary-eyed, and on the verge of just breaking down. "Listen to me, Luna," the older started. The younger sniffled, and listened. "You have bigger things to start working on. A whole nation is waiting for you, my dear sister. They are waiting for you. Not me. It's your turn now. My time has come and gone. I did what I could. Now, it's your turn-" Celestia stopped to have another coughing fit. Luna grabbed her sister, but Celestia managed to fix herself. She continued, "You can do it. I know you can. You always have been able to. You just needed the right push." Celestia smiled weakly again. "You call this a PUSH?" Luna yelled. Now there were tears of fury and rage coming out of her blue eyes. Celestia was not surprised. She was not taken aback. She expected this kind of reaction from her little sister. Luna fell onto her sisters bed and crawled up next to her like a baby, as her sister hugged her and held her close. The younger just kept weeping and weeping. _Great way to spend our last moments_, Luna thought as she sobbed. Her sister weakly put her gray horn to Lunas head, and it shined dully. Luna stopped crying for a moment to see what her sister was doing. "Celestia.. Stop." Luna demanded, and her sister obeyed. The older lifted up her horn from Lunas head and it stopped shining.

Luna snuggled closer to her sister. Celestia closed her eyes and smiled as she pulled her younger sister near.

"Tia?" Luna asked in a child-like voice.

"Hmm?" Her sister replied.

"Do you think I'm going to be good?"

"Of course you are. They're going to love you, my little sister."

"Do you think they're going to be good?"

Celestia looked her younger sister in the eyes. "Luna, you're going to be fantastic. They're going to be fantastic. They're going to be just as good as their mother." Luna smiled and pressed her head against Celestias shoulder. Celestia laid her head on Lunas and closed her eyes, smiling.

"Tia?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I know."


End file.
